


本群严禁假高潮

by ToutIraBien



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToutIraBien/pseuds/ToutIraBien
Summary: 很黄
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 22





	本群严禁假高潮

李知勋有个坏毛病，还是崔胜澈无意间发现的。当时他正同时玩李知勋和权顺荣的屁股，而那两人在玩游戏，权顺荣要么叫要么玩，李知勋则能叫的很浪玩的更浪，好奇之下他抽出手指，李知勋仍叫的像要马上高潮。自从知道他有这个毛病，做爱的时候就留了点心，两人隔不了几天就一起讲悄悄话，发现这人不管上面下面，隔三差五就要犯一次。毛病说大不大说小不小，主要是对崔胜澈和权顺荣的男人自尊造成了极大的伤害。

说是要治他，但是总也找不到特别合适的时机。虽说是在演，但做上面也没亏过谁的屁股，做下面也没冷落过谁的那个，演的时机还很讨巧，总在两人差不多要高潮的时候。快射之前脑子都是糊涂的，等琢磨过味儿来黄瓜菜都凉了，自然抓不到契机。崔胜澈为此没少和权顺荣开小会，但弟弟总在推卸责任，用他的话讲就是，谁屁股里插了根进进出出的热棒子还有心思管这个。

崔胜澈心话说了，一来我也没少被干，二来你以为做棒子的那个人就有心思管吗？但是在弟弟面前老想维护自己的哥哥自尊，每次都憋回去了。也不是完全没想办法，他早早买了点小东西，准备收拾李知勋的时候用，随时都放在包里，也和权顺荣说了要随叫随到，打算趁热打铁，赶在无法随心所欲做爱之前把这问题解决了。

接到李知勋的电话是他是雀跃的。一般这种叫餐电话——叫人送餐到他工作室再做点这个那个——都是打给权顺荣的，权顺荣嘴巴甜身子软随他摆弄，压力大的时候李知勋总喜欢叫他。但是打给权顺荣的话，那人是决计想不起来还有治李知勋这回事，因此错失了很多机会。崔胜澈挂了电话叫了饭，等送来的时候打算给权顺荣打电话叫他stand by，没想到弟弟电话先过来了。

权顺荣张口就问知勋有没有联系你，崔胜澈一愣，但很快琢磨过味儿：“你是不是拒绝他了？” 权顺荣一阵傻乐说当然，不然他怎么会打给你。又说他现在就在练习室，随时等着电话。“不过圆佑和珉奎这俩小子也在，哥打电话的话不要说太直白，西巴金珉奎简直是狗耳朵。”权顺荣说这句话的时候捂住了嘴，崔胜澈在这边嗯嗯两声应了，餐正好送到，挂了电话拿上就直奔工作室。

应该是在给他打电话的时候就开始休息了，所以开门时李知勋正懒洋洋的躺在沙发上，手指有一搭没一搭的在膝盖上敲节奏，哼着听不出调的歌。看他进来也只是叫了声哥，把腿从茶几上收起来做好，伸出双手管哥哥要吃的。崔胜澈心里一软差点要给权顺荣讲计划取消，好在李知勋拿过饭后一眼都没再给他，他那点因为弟弟可爱而萌生的母性也就立刻熄灭了。

李知勋吃饭快，三口两口就扒拉完，拿起可乐边喝边刷手机。崔胜澈坐他旁边盯着他，手指缠着他因为过度漂染而毛躁的白金发丝，李知勋好像没在在意他，但很自然的就伸过一条腿搭在崔胜澈身上。哥给我揉一下吧，李知勋没抬眼，膝盖蜷起来又往崔胜澈怀里送送。他今天穿的是松垮短裤，或者根本不是今天，可能从进入工作室就一直在穿这条，崔胜澈顺着裤边摸进去，李知勋的味道就散出来。

不是任何不好的味道，反而是让人愉悦的、闻到就忍不住要微笑的李知勋的味道。崔胜澈在sns上偶然看到过，互相心仪的两个人，会在对方身上闻到让自己愉悦的气味。现在扑面而来的就是这种味道。崔胜澈专心摸着弟弟白嫩的大腿肉，又快要对李知勋投降，想干脆温柔的做一次爱算了，左右也不是什么大事，干嘛非要纠正过来。没那么多弯绕心思，手上动作自然直奔主题，不再做和按摩搭不上边的无谓动作，直截了当的摸进弟弟热乎乎的裤裆里。

“嗬！吓我一跳，”他手蛮凉的，一摸进去李知勋惊的一抖，太久没开过的嗓子一说话呜呜囔囔，“我还说哥你今天怎么磨磨唧唧的，我ins都要刷完了...”

“就你心急。”崔胜澈说着去吻他，手上已经从内侧把内裤短裤一股脑扒下来，丢到沙发另一头。李知勋被他咬住下唇，说话不清不楚，但还非要一遍一遍重复直到崔胜澈听到为止。“一会儿还要写歌，当然越快越好...”

崔胜澈无语，心想这种时候说这种话，真不知道有几个男的还能硬的下去。但他也习惯了就合李知勋，说快就快，润滑一直揣在裤兜，就这点拿出来挤手上的时间里李知勋已经翻过身来把屁股撅到他跟前。有几天没做了，那地方看着就闭的很紧，和李知勋身上其他肤色一样浅的，那里也是偏粉的。崔胜澈砸砸嘴赞叹了下，毫不留情的塞了两根手指进去。

以往李知勋也不是喜爱慢慢扩张的类型，今天更着急，崔胜澈感觉自己只是把沾满润滑剂的两根手指塞进去转了一圈，李知勋马上就在催了，说可以再加了。触感分明不是这样，如果是可以再加，那里应该软软的并且向内吸吮，但这时候肌肉都还是硬的，比起说向内吸，此刻更像是在挣扎的放松适应。崔胜澈低下头去又确认了一次，李知勋满面潮红呼气不畅，摇摇屁股代替说话催促。

皇帝急那他崔胜澈自然也得跟着急，反正疼的也不是他，索性扩张也不做，换了自己的老二顶到入口，慢慢捅进去就算扩张了。李知勋叫的很低哑，更像是在发出忍耐痛苦的声音，插到底时后背已经全是汗珠。再怎么说疼的不是他，这情况下崔胜澈也没办法直接抽插，拍拍李知勋抖个不停的屁股问他究竟行不行，釜山人骂骂咧咧的家乡话都出来：“你...呃...你行不行，你不行，我现在还可以...呜啊——”

崔胜澈是翻了个白眼的，简直是好心当成驴肝肺，他不再管李知勋嘴里叫的多惨，毫不留情的操起来手里的小屁股。开始李知勋一直在哭喊，声音大的吓人，不用几分钟后面就给操软了，又变得小猫似的，手背过一只来拉住他，走不让走进不让进，别别扭扭的小声哼哼。这时候倒像是温馨性爱，崔胜澈也渐渐的沉溺其中，操的狠了骨盆撞上肉乎臀瓣还会闷哼两声。

如果不是李知勋这个时候突然夹紧了屁股假叫，他还真的就要忘了今天是来干嘛的。

邪火一下就窜上来，崔胜澈往后撤了点不再动，冷眼看着李知勋，果然又是毫无反应，撅着屁股动也不动，含着不尴不尬的半根肉棒，嘴里叫的高潮迭起嘹嘹呖呖。这回真的把崔胜澈激怒了，老二一拔，捞着李知勋的胸腹直接把人转了一圈。好嘛，手里还抓着手机呢。

抢过来大概一看，更是气的崔胜澈眼冒金星，明晃晃绿油油的小绿窗，这人甚至是在看词典。敏锐的察觉到氛围不对，李知勋已经在卖乖，跪坐起来脸贴着哥哥湿漉漉的肉棍撒娇，嘟着嘴说只是突然想到一个词，不查就要忘了。崔胜澈冷笑，任由他在自己胯部作乱，直接拿李知勋的手机给权顺荣打过去电话。

权顺荣赶上来时大概过了十分钟。还没走到工作室门口就大呼不妙，李知勋叫的又惨又媚，最重要的是声音太大，连隔音墙都封不住。好在左右看看后发现周围早没人还在，这才松口气，抹着汗进门。

“噢，来了。”崔胜澈抬抬下巴算和他打过招呼，这会儿正坐在李知勋平时工作的椅子上，在网页上找着游戏。而李知勋，这只叫声凄厉的小猫，双手被绑在身后倒在沙发上胡乱蹬腿，好像是在骂崔胜澈疯子，可惜连两个完整的字都吐不出来。权顺荣面带心疼走过去，抻着自己的袖子帮快要喘不过气的人擦汗。“知勋真的好惨啊，胜澈哥也太狠心了，”权顺荣说着又去给他擦眼泪和口水，“怎么能一边给知勋吃这么大的玩具，一边还上锁精环啊。”

李知勋呜呜叫着，看权顺荣过来就要求救，可这个笑面老虎只是过来帮他擦擦脸，顺带捏了两把他的奶头。崔胜澈那边不知道打开了什么游戏，噼啪敲着键盘，权顺荣不感兴趣，就只在这里摆弄李知勋。先是被崔胜澈操了一会儿，这下又吃了好大一根会震动的棒子，整个人软的四肢无主，任由权顺荣肆意摆弄他的腿找一个刺激点。摆来摆去也找不到合适的，虽然会有让李知勋突然叫的更厉害的点，但都是些刁钻的无法坚持的姿势。权顺荣苦恼半饷灵光一现，强拉着胳膊把人扶起来跪着，膝盖顶进他无力双腿间往侧边一顶，李知勋结结实实一屁股坐住那根棒子，只留个底座顶在沙发压出一个凹痕。

小猫这瞬间几乎是在尖叫了，双臂死扣着权顺荣不叫他离开，浑身抖的厉害，下面阴茎也已经涨成深红色。那根玩具棒子顶的太深，李知勋薄薄的小腹都鼓起来一点。权顺荣笑眯眯的伸手去摸，用力按在上面去听李知勋更淫靡的叫声，“知勋是不是在骗人啊，我听不出来了，是真的要高潮了吗？”

崔胜澈敲着键盘接他的话：“那谁知道，我也听不出来。再给他玩一会儿呗，反正前面射不了，要高潮也是后面，不伤身体。”权顺荣听过点点头，把李知勋从自己身上剥离，叫他靠在沙发背上承受不断往深处钻的快感。自己则拿了玩具配套的空心胶球，找了瓶润滑液往里灌。“光操不射给知勋的话也不舒服吧？我来帮忙。”

李知勋已经不知道自己在说什么了。他是想要认错，从听到两人一唱一和说听不出他快到极限，他就知道是在演什么戏，但他乱套的大脑一个清晰的指令也无法下达。根本没法高潮的，用后面也不行，虽然快感随时都很强烈，但前面性器久久无法释放的憋闷和胀痛感更胜一筹。尽管后面已经爽到他嘴巴闭不上的叫，但始终都只在离高潮一步之遥的地方，无限消耗他快要枯竭的精神和体力。以至于只能眼睁睁的看着权顺荣捧着灌满润滑液的胶球靠近，除了发出几声穿插在呻吟中的“不”“不要”什么都做不了。

崔胜澈这会儿也转过来在看着，权顺荣笨手笨脚的把玩具底座上的透明管接上胶球，安抚似的吻了吻陷入恐慌的小猫，回头看看仍没有心软的哥哥：“那...我开始了？” 崔胜澈耸肩作出请便手势，权顺荣便开始捏那个胶球。

李知勋这才知道权顺荣究竟安的什么心，作为始作俑者之一他根本一开始就瞄上了这个能射润滑液进去的功能，才给他摆成这副样子。权顺荣捏的没轻没重，大量润滑液瞬间涌进原本就拥挤的穴里，这姿势下自然就要外流，可是即使被塞了那么大一根东西，液体流出的失禁感却不会被抵消，下意识缩紧的话那些液体又堆在肚子里胀的他发昏。假阴茎还在他肚子里甩着龟头震动，那些液体几乎要逛荡出声来。

这回真的坚持不住了，李知勋崩溃大哭出来，不能射精、下腹饱胀和已经磨到麻痹前列腺已经在渐渐变成痛苦，冷汗顺着小脸往下滑。崔胜澈这才算面色缓和，三两步过来给他松绑——其实也是被吓到了——权顺荣则手忙脚乱的拔掉胶管，这过程中没能挤进李知勋屁股里的润滑液流了一沙发，膝盖打滑跪不住，支撑着李知勋身体的只剩下那根假鸡巴。虽然只有几秒就被崔胜澈眼疾手快的抱起来，但还是让小猫惨叫了一声，眼泪流的更厉害。

“对不起对不起对不起，知勋没事吧真的对不起。”权顺荣吓的更厉害，崔胜澈把人抱起来后就要去拔那根玩具，却发现被紧紧咬住拔也拔不出来。崔胜澈又去低头哄，让小猫松松后面，权顺荣干脆一头扎到他乱七八糟的腿间去舔咬住玩具的穴口。小猫哭的打嗝还在一直摇头，拉着崔胜澈哭说我错了再也不敢了，说完又哭肚子痛，却怎么也不肯松劲儿。

下面权顺荣舔的满嘴润滑液，也一头汗，却怎么也不见效，转头看见李知勋这会儿涨成深红色的阴茎才想起前面还上着环，赶紧解了。解了环李知勋终于不哭了，却还是不断扭着也不射精，马眼一张一张的，龟头却干的很，连一点前液都没有。怎么想也是箍太久了，权顺荣不假思索垫着舌头整根含进嘴里，崔胜澈也配合着他边舔吻李知勋的耳朵边捏他乳头。

小猫却挺着腰挣扎的更厉害，抓着权顺荣的双肩指尖用力到发白，“射不出来...呜...射不出来...”小猫抖一抖又要哭，委屈的狠了，“不会高潮了...呜...知勋、知勋坏掉了射不了了呜呜...”崔胜澈抱着他轻言轻语的安慰，自己下面却因为弟弟撒娇硬的发痛。

权顺荣哄着说那哥哥给你吸出来，嘴唇收回来只包着龟头，舌尖抵在冠状沟扫几下，整个包上去收紧口腔。小猫指甲都掐进他肩膀，尖叫一声终于射了，量大但很缓慢，几乎是靠权顺荣一点点吸出来的。崔胜澈从背后给抖个不停的小猫顺气，又从后背摸到屁股，慢慢去拔那根玩具，这次终于拔出来，带出不知道多少润滑液，又让小猫尖叫一声，算是彻底射干净。

刚恢复点神志李知勋就开始撒泼打滚，先指着垃圾桶让他们把所有东西都丢掉，又要俩人紧挨着坐，他爬到两人腿上，又抱了个靠垫垫脑袋，颐指气使的叫两个人一个揉腿一个揉腰，不一会儿就脑袋昏昏，睡过去了。崔胜澈权顺荣两人那个硬成一大包也不敢多动，各自满头大汗，也只能等到李知勋睡醒一觉再说。


End file.
